


Return

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inktober 2019, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: "How has the city been treating you?" Elemmakil asks?Voronwe shrugs. "It's been treating me."





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).


End file.
